


The Hospital

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [7]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Chris & Aidan take Skye by the hospital
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hospital

Christine and Aidan made their way inside of the hospital. By the time they had arrived, it was 3 AM and Skye was asleep in her car seat that Aidan was stuck carrying. It's not like he was carrying it long, just from the car to the entrance of the hospital.

Christine walked right up the nurse at the front entrance, wrapping Aidan's coat tighter around herself. "Jackie!" She smiled as she walked up. "Where's my dad?"

The nurse looked at Chris, then at Aidan, then at the car seat he held to his side, then back at Chris. "He's in the cafeteria with your sister."

"Bex is still here?"

"We got busy."

Aidan took a step closer. "Anyone come in looking for a kid?"

The nurse shook her head. "Not that I've seen." She looked back at Christine. "You can head on over to the cafeteria."

Christine gave her another smile before leading Aidan down the hall and towards the cafeteria in the back of the hospital. It took them about 2 minutes from the entrance to get to the cafeteria, when they walked in, Chris scanned the area of doctors and nurses on break until she found HER doctor and nurse. Once she did, she took Aidan's free hand and drug him along the large space over to the corner where Bex and Tommy were sitting.

Bex noticed the shadows over the table first. She looked up from her phone, saw Chris and Aidan, raised an eyebrow, then spotted the car seat, which only gave her more questions. "Why the hell do you have a baby?" She asked, causing Tommy to turn around to see who she was talking to.

Tommy went through the same stages Bex did, Chris, Aidan, confused expression, baby, back to Chris and Aidan. "Why do you have a baby?" He repeated, standing up to take the car seat from Aidan. He sat it up on the table beside the one they were set up at.

"She was left at the station." Chris answered, standing beside Tommy as he looked over the sleeping Skye. "Social worker isn't coming until Monday, so we wanted to get her checked out before bringing her home."

Bex choked on the fry she had in her mouth. She stood up and looked at Chris. "Home?"

"She needs a warm place to sleep."

Bex gestured around the hospital, Aidan pointed at Bex while looking at Chris.

"She gets it."

Chris waved Aidan off, focusing on Bex. "It's for a few days, we have baby things from Megan and Clay, Aidan has-" She stopped herself, looked at Aidan, then back at Bex. "Space."

"Is that a good idea?" Bex asked.

"I don't wanna have this conversation again." Chris turned her attention back to her dad. "She was left outside, we don't know for how long."

Tommy looked from Skye to Chris. "She's warm, her breathing is normal." He looked over at Aidan. "She was just outside?"

He nodded. Tommy looked back at Skye.

"She been asleep the whole time?"

"No, she was awake at the station, she fell asleep in the car."

"Your mom say it was a good idea that you watch her until someone comes up with another plan?" Tommy asked, looking at Chris.

"I'm an adult."

"You're 24."

"That's an adult."

Tommy looked at Aidan again. "What do you think about this?"

Aidan threw his hands up, taking a step back. "I'm not having this argument again."

"He thinks I see Skye as a stray cat. He's worried I'll get attached and want to keep her."

"You've met your daughter, right?" Aidan looked at Tommy, ignoring the mocking tone in Christine's voice.

"A few times." Tommy answered.

"Tell her to sign the kid in, and walk away."

"You wanted commitment." Chris looked at Aidan, then gestured to Skye. "This is a great trial."

"She's a baby that needs someone who knows what they're doing."

"Has any parent ever known what they're doing?"

"We aren't parents."

Tommy looked between Aidan and Chris, then over at Bex. "Take the kid over to the nursery, get her changed up."

Bex nodded, reaching for the car seat and walking out of the cafeteria. Tommy leaned on the table that Skye's car seat was once on, he crossed his arms and looked between the two standing in front of him.

"That statement." He pointed to Aidan. "You're not parents. But you might be one day." He looked over at Christine. "And while I agree that this is a good trial if you do want kids in the future, is this how you want to spend the holidays?"

"Why not? We've already had our family time and we're gonna go to the cabin for New Years." Chris shrugged. "You taught me to help anyone who needs it, you and mom forced that thought into my head and now I wanna help this kid and you're telling me not to?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything, this is your life and it's your decision. I'm just asking if you're ready for that commitment."

"It's just until Monday."

"Is it?"

Aidan and Tommy both looked at Christine, she rolled her eyes.

"Believe it or not, I'm capable of keeping my work life and personal feelings separate."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, pointing to Aidan again. Christine waved him off, looking at Aidan.

"She shouldn't be alone for the holidays."

"What happens on Monday?" Tommy asked, getting Christine's attention back.

"The social worker picks her up." She answered.

"Where does the social worker take her?"

Christine looked at Aidan, then back at her dad. "Probably to find her family and question them."

"She goes into a orphanage, even if they find her parents." Aidan said, looking down at Chris. "We can prevent her from being alone for the holidays, we can keep her until Monday, but she's still gonna end up in the same place until they get her family situation figured out, or until someone comes in to adopt her."

"We can be her foster parents." Chris suggested, looking back up at Aidan. "Until they find her a place."

"It's already gone from Monday to being a foster parent until she has a home and you've only spent an hour with her."

"Dad." Chris looked back at Tommy.

Tommy looked at Aidan. "She isn't gonna drop this."

"I'm aware."

He then looked at Chris. "I'll call your uncle, see if he can put together a starter kit of onesies."

"I don't think we'll need that many." Chris shrugged. "Couple of diapers from the nursery and a onesie or two."

Tommy and Aidan shared a look, her eyes widened.

"Three?"

Aidan shook his head.

"Four?"

Tommy looked down at the ground between them.

Christine sighed. "And you're worried I'll get attached." She said before turning around to go find Bex.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Tommy asked, looking back over at Aidan.

He shrugged. "We'll see."


End file.
